The Vampyric Adventures of Kihanna
by Reno'sDemon
Summary: Kihanna is turned and seaks out her friends for help. Journey with her as they track her convertor across the globe.
1. Transformation

Kit: This is what happens when you play a vampire-based rpg on facebook while listening to a full version of 'Come Little Children' on youtube.  
Sora: There's a full version?  
Kit: Obviously, it was a poem written by John Debney, or so I hear. Song is credit to either movie Hocus Pocus or its writer, pick one.

* * *

Transformation

Kihanna had deceided to take a shortcut home through the woods, unknowing of the events that would be set in motion with her appearance in these woods. Kihanna walked along a well-known path. Her mother dissapproved of her going in these woods, but she did it anyway. In some way they seemed to call out to her. She was whistling along with her ipod, oblivious to the shadow that stalked her. The playlist was between songs when she heard it: an enchanting song of some kind that caught her attention and held it. When the next song on her ipod began, Kihanna thumbed the pause button to listen to the voice.

"Come little children, I'll take thee away,  
Into a land of enchantment.  
Come little children, the times come to play,  
Here in my garden of magic."

Kihanna recgonized the song, it came from one of her favorite halloween movies. The one tempting her now with it was male even though the song was sung by a female in the movie, but yet, the way he sang it somehow worked. As she listened, she found herself drifting off the pathway to follow the voice. She tried to make her way back to the path, but resistance was futile. The singer had her under his control, she had no choice but to obey. She wound her way through trees and struggling through briar patches to find the voice.

"Follow sweet children, I'll show thee the way,  
Through all the pain and the sorrows.  
Weep not poor children, for life is this way,  
Murdering beauty and passions."

As she approached a cave, she could swear the voice was louder. As she hesitated to go inside, the voice launched into the third verse of the song, grabbing ahold of her soul and making her feet enter the cave. Her body had no choice but to follow.

"Hush now dear children, it must be the way,  
Too weary of life and deceptions.  
Rest now my children, for soon we'll away  
Into the calm and the quiet."

Kihanna came out on the other side of the cave, her mind and soul trapped by the song. She found herself wandering toward an old plantation house. The song was louder now. Kihanna knew she was close to discovering who had captured her mind with the song.

"Come little chidren, I'll take thee away  
Into a land of enchantment.  
Come little children, the times come to play  
Here in my garden of shadows."

When the final verse ended, Kihanna was standing under a large tree in the backyard of the house. A shadow swooped down near her and began the song again, humming it this time. The tune alone kept her under his control as he stalked closer.

The song halted long enough for her to hear him murmer "Child's play." in her ear before he bit her neck. Kihanna tried to struggle against him, but the song began again, this time, in her mind. It captured her control and she held still as he took her life from her.

A few minutes later, the shadow retreated to the tree and the vocalized song began again. Kihanna collapsed against the tree.

Hours later, the song had stopped and Kihanna felt new strength pour into her. She looked around her, something was odd with her sight; she knew she shouldn't be able to see at night, yet, she could. Everything was sharper and in better detail. She looked down at her feet, she could see the smallest blade of grass in prefect detail.

"Ce sa fac eu?" Kihanna wondered. She was suprised to discover that she couldn't speak english, she spoke vampyric. The language of the vampires.

"Un vampir. Bine ati venit in lumea mea." The shadow replied in the same language, vanishing into the night.

* * *

Kit: As I assumed, it's going it's own way, becomming a full fic.  
Sora: What's the language spoken at the end?  
Kit: Romanian. :grins happily: Since I figured that vampires started in Romania, I thought 'It would be fun to have the language they speak be Romanian.' And I was right, it is fun. Hard, but lots of fun. I even translated the song into Romanian, line by line, which may be used later on in the fic.

Translations- I get these translated directly from a website. So they're pretty accurate.

'Ce sa fac eu?' - What am I?

'Un vampir. Bine ati venit in lumea mea.' - A vampire. Welcome to my world.


	2. Guidance

Kit: And welcome back to the Vampyric Adventures of Kihanna, Chapter 2! English translations will be at the end.  
Sora: I thought you said this was going to be Huntik -based.  
Kit: Don't worry Sora. The crew will show up eventually. Definatly Chapter 3 if not this one.

* * *

Guidance

_'A vampire?! Geez, I don't know a thing about vampires. But I know who does. Lucky for me, he's also a vampire.'_ Kihanna thought with a small smile as she picked herself up and made her way to town. During the walk, the song kept running through her head. Once she entered town, she stood still for a minute to get her bearings then made her way to one of the alleys she knew a little too well. She came to a gothic style shop and walked inside, making the noisemaker above the door ring out a death toll.

The guy at the counter looked up. "K? What are you..." Danny trailed off as he caught her scent. Her scent was odd. Automatically, he knew why. He rushed to her side. "Ce s-a intimplat?" He asked in the vampyric language, placing a hand on her temple. He wanted to look into her mind to see what happened. Giving a small nod, she allowed him access, reliving for him the time from her entry into the woods to arriving at the shop.

"Ce sa fac acum?" Kihanna asked in the language she knew so well. Now that she thought about it, she knew more about vampires than she first thought she did. She hung out with a clan of them and she knew the language. Since the transformation, she wasn't able to remember her english. She could hear and understand vampyric and english but she could only speak vampyric. Kihanna hoped that would change.

"Pai nu poti merge acasa." He replied, taking her hand and pulling her into the back room where other members of the Negru dragon clanului, hung out. At the moment, there were five, three women and two men. A look was exchanged between Danny and two of the women. After exchanging a suprised look, the two women came over, followed by one of the males. Kihanna's new vampire instinct caused her to shrink back from the women and hiss at them. Danny looked over his shoulder at her from where she had placed herself behind him to hide. The two women retreated to a nearby couch.

Danny put an arm around her. "It's okay. Com'ere." He told her, guiding her to the couch opposite the two women. After witnessing this odd event, the rest had come over and claimed seats close to the women.

"That's new. Never seen a female hiss at other females of the same species before." One of the women, Sonya, commented.

"Out of curiousity, Spike, get over here." Danny told one of the smaller men. Spike walked forward, closer to Kihanna. No response.

"Hmm. Strange. When we were turned we kept to the same species. Seems like Lil' K here is the exact opposite, wanting to be closer to the opposite species." The other male, Jermey, commented.

"Ce fac eu despre...?"Kihanna asked, looking up at Danny as she huddled close to him. The two women, Sonya and Viper, stared at her.

"You mean to say you don't feel the Bloodlust, the need to feed?" Jermey asked.

Kihanna shook her head. "Nu eu nu ma simt ceva de genul ca la toate." She replied.

"You're just odd all over, arn't ya?" Spike smiled, sitting on her other side.

"Spike, you mind staying here with her? I'm going to make a call to Amelia, have her come down here." When Danny got up, Kihanna wimpered and tightened her hold on his arm.

"Looks like she don't want you to leave mate." Jermey grinned. "I'll go make the call."

"She's not odd all over. When we were first turned, we tended to cling to the first vampire of the same species we saw. Lil' K's clinging to Danny because he was the first one she saw when she came in." Sasha explained to Spike.

"That's true. I had forgotten." Spike nodded.

"You'd forget your head if it wasn't attached." Viper retorted with a grin. Spike stuck his tongue out at her.

"Cine e Amelia?" Kihanna asked.

"Amelia is one of the vampire elders." Danny explained as Jermey returned. "Since you're not keen on females right now, she'll probably bring one of the other elders with her."

For a few minutes, Kihanna was quiet, dwelling on her future as a vampire. She jumped when the noisemaker at the front door sounded off. Danny chuckled and looked at Jermey for an explaination.

"Since I was making phone calls, I called in a friend of yours who would apprecate what's going on." Jermey told her.

"Maica-mea?" She asked.

"Better." A voice said as four people walked into the room. Kihanna's eyes widened in shock at her Foundation teammates.

"Sophie, Zahlia. I wouldn't get too close to her. She's done a complete dependance guide reversal. And she's already hissed at Sony and Viper." Danny told them. The girls nodded and sat on a couch.

"Danny what happened? Jermey's call scared me to the point I was fearing the worse of Kihanna." Dante told him, sliding a glance at Jermey, who grinned.

"Dependance guide reversal?" Sophie asked.

"When a vampire is created, the first vampire they see, they attach to them. Female feldglings usually latch onto other vampire females. It's the same with males. But K here, as you can see, has attached herself to me. Doing what we call a Dependance guide reversal." Danny explained.

"We never knew it could happen until now." Viper added. The small titan that rode on Dante's shoulder glided down to rest on the arm closest to Kihanna when Dante and the other teen seeker, Lok, sat down on chairs.

"Eu sunt bine Cherit." Kihanna told him with a small smile, gently tugging his tail.

"Good, you had me worried lass." Cherit replied.

"How is it you understand what she's saying?" Lok asked.

"There's nothing strange about the language she's speaking." Cherit told him.

"Cherit's right. What she speaks is Romanian, the language of the supposed birthplace of the vampires." Dante replied.

Danny nodded. "We just adopted the language as our own when we spoke among ourselves."

"You haven't answered my question Daniel." Kihanna winced, grinning, when Dante used Danny's real name. She knew he hated to be called Daniel.

"From what I got when I looked into her memory of the event, she was going home to see her mother when a song overpowered her listening device," Danny started. When Danny began her tale, Kihanna hid her face in his shirt, wimpering. Not having control of your body was kinda scary.

"It's an ipod." Spike told him.

"Fine ipod. Anyway as I was explaining, she was going to see her mother when she heard this song over her own music. It was an enchantment of some sort that took ahold of her self control and led her toward the voice. From what I get from her memories, he was hiding in a tree behind an old plantation house. He lured her there, then swooped down and bit her. Minutes later, he retreated to the tree. Hours later, Kihanna had become a fledging vampire. Discovering what she had become, she sought us out for help. Now we're waiting on Amelia and one other elder to see her." Danny finished.

"What song?" Viper asked.

"K." Danny gently nudged her. Kihanna lifted her head and looked at him. "The song might help us pin down who converted you. Do you know it?" He asked.

"Bineinteles! E unul din mele perterate filme." Kihanna replied.

"Can you sing it?"

"Nu va fi in limba engleza." She informed him.

"We'll know the tune." Danny replied.

"Daca tu crezi ca va ajuta." Kihanna shrugged, sitting up straight and closing her eyes.

"Provin micutii, voi lua tine departe.  
Intr-un teren de vraja  
Provin micutii, a venit sa joace  
Aici, in gradina mea de magic

Urmeaze dulci copii, am sa-ti arat tine drumul  
Pin toate de durere si durerile  
Nu plange copiilor saraci, pentru ca viata este in acest fel  
Uciderea frumusetea si pasiunile

Taci acum draga copiilor, ea trebuie sa fir asa  
Prea obosit dde viata si masinatiile  
Retuls acum copiii mei, in curand vom indeparte  
In calm si lliniste

Provin micutii, voi lua tine departe  
Intr-un teren de vraja  
Provin minutii, a venit sa joace  
Aici, in gradina mea de umbre"

Kihanna opened her eyes and looked around for reactions. All were thinking.

"You know, you're not half bad." Jermey told her.

"Multumesc, cred." Kihanna replied, the asked. "Nu orice de stii asta?"

"I do." A voice spoke up. All eyes looked to Zhalia. The girl looked afraid, or something close to fright.

"You know it?" Dante asked.

She nodded. "My mother used to sing it to me as a lullaby when I was little."

* * *

Kit: And here we have the end of Chapter 2. Chapter 3 should follow in the next few weeks.  
Sora: Zhalia had a mom?  
Kit: :pops him upside the head: shut it Sora. The song? Come Little Children in Romanian!  
Sora: First time I seen Zhalia scared.  
Zhalia: Don't make me have Cherit bite you.  
Sora: :runs and hides:  
Dante: Chicken.

Translations

'Ce s-a intimplat?' - What happened?

'Ce sa fac acum?' - What do I do now?

'Pai nu poti merge acasa.' - Well you can't go home.

Negru dragon clanului - Black Dragon Clan

'Ce fac eu despre...?' - What do I do about...?

'Nu eu nu ma simt ceva de genul ca la toate.'- No. I don't feel anything like that at all.

'Cine e Amelia?' - Who's Amelia

Maica-mea? - My mother?

'Eu sunt bine Cherit' - I'm okay Cherit

'Bineinteles! E unuil din mele preterate filme.' - Of course! It came from one of my favorite movies.

'Nu va fi in limba engleza' - It won't be in english.

'Daca tu crezi ca va ajuta.' - If you think it'll help.

'Multumesc, cred.' - Thanks, I think.

'Nu orice de stii asta?' - Do any of you know it?


	3. Decisions

Kit: Sorry it's been so long since I updated this one. My fic writing attention was caught up with my new beyblade fic, Skyriders, which is very popular. Here's Chapter 3.

* * *

Decisions

A few hours later, Kihanna had fallen into a doze against Danny's shoulder, one arm looped through his when Amelia and Markus arrived. Their powerful presence was enough to cause Kihanna to straighten and lift her head to sniff the air. The power emmitted from the elders made the power emitted from Danny and the clan look like ripples in a lake. The power emitted from them was like a tsunami, bombarding her with their power.

When she growled, Danny smiled, gently squeazing her hand. "Looks like Amelia and Markus are here." As he spoke, the two elders swept into the room. Everyone rose and bowed, paying respect to them. When Danny rose to bow, Kihanna hid behind his back, staring wide-eyed at the newcomers. Cherit perched on her shoulder. Amelia's eyes lit up when she spotted Dante.

"Dante! My friend!" Amelia moved forward and embraced Dante in a hug.

"Greetings Amelia." Dante replied.

"What brings you here?" She asked.

"Kihanna is my teammate." He told her with a smile.

"Really?" She glanced back at Kihanna. Kihanna stared back at her from her place behind Danny, growling. Her elegant eyebrows lifted at the sound. She turned to Markus. "Markus, she's growling at me." She sounded like a child when she said it.

He looked at Kihanna in curiosity. Kihanna met his gaze and her growl shifted into a hiss. "Don't feel bad dear, she hissed at me. Greetings Cherit." He told Amelia with a small smile, nodding to Cherit. Cherit nodded back.

Amelia noticed Kihanna's death grip on Danny's arm. "Will she let you go, Daniel?" The elders were the only ones Danny allowed to call him by his full name.

Danny shook his head. "No, and she won't let other females near her." He replied.

"Jermey told me what he knew." Amelia nodded. "That's why I brought Markus with me."

"Dependant Guidance Reversal and Female Avoidance. Odd, yet, interesting." Markus commented as Kihanna allowed him closer. "Don't be afraid young one. I won't take Daniel from you, but would you mind comming out from behind him so we can look at you?" He asked her. Gulping, Kihanna stepped out from behind Danny and faced him. "Thank you, now if you don't mind, just stand still and look into my eyes." He added. Kihanna bravely looked into his eyes. "You can look away now." He told her after a minute. Kihanna's bravery broke and she retreated, trembling, to the safety of Danny's back. "One last question dear," Kihanna peeked out at him. "Do you feel the Bloodlust?" Kihanna shook her head. "At all?" Another negative response. "Thank you. Again, odd, yet interesting."

"What did you find Markus?" Dante asked.

"She is powerful, for a fledgling. Her power is close to that of mine or Amelia's." Markus replied. "And there's something else," He added, taking a seat next to Amelia on a couch.

"What is it Markus?" Amelia asked.

"She's more than just a vampire."

"How can that be?" Viper asked.

"I don't know. But with the vampire sense I also sensed feline." He explained.

"So she's like a vampire-feline hybrid?" Cherit asked from his place on Kihanna's shoulder. She had sidled out of Danny's shadow so she could see what was going on.

"Something like that, but I'm not fully sure." Markus admitted. He turned to Kihanna. "Do you know who your creator is?" She shook her head.

"When I looked into her memory of the event, all I saw was a cloaked figure. Never saw his face." Danny added.

Markus nodded. "I was hoping we could track down her creator and see if he was the same way."

For the first time since the elders arrived, Kihanna spoke, _"Am mai sa il descopar."_

Markus and Amelia looked at her. "How?" Amelia asked.

_"En bine, am o mica minune capacitatea."_She explained.

"Are you certain you can do it?" Dante asked.

Kihanna looked at him and nodded. _"Cu a vraja stiu, eu ar tredui sa fie capabila sa il descopar. Dupa ce a cam miine, m-am simtit la veninul de coltii lui sale condusa mi. Eu sint bine- reglate la venin ca cursuri prin venele mele."_

"What do you need to cast the spell?" Danny asked.

_"Am nevoie cinci lumanari pentru elemente: rosu de foc, albastru pentru aer, verde pentru pamantul, si violet penbtru spirit. Pentru a obtine cele mai complete reactie din partea vraja am nevoie sa se intoarca la locul unde se cam miine." _Kihanna explained.

"Are you sure it will work?" Markus asked.

_"Ar trebui sa. Caca nu, cel putin am incercat."_ Kihanna replied, shrugging.

Amelia stood. "It's getting late, we should get back. Daniel, before you and her sleep, take her out to feed. Since she doesn't feel bloodlust, she should be able to feed like the rest of you do, every few days or so. And since she was turned tonight, she probably feels a little hungry." Amelia told Danny, looking at Kihanna who nodded a little. Now that the elder mentioned it, Kihanna did feel a little hungry. It didn't feel like the usual empty-stomach hungry, it was more like she was thristy than hungry.

"I will." Danny promised as they departed.

"We need to get going as well." Dante stood, gestering for the rest of the team to follow.

_"Dante."_ Dante turned to look at Kihanna. _"Va tinesi de echipa sa de miine?"_

"We wouldn't miss your spellcasting for the world." Dante replied. Kihanna smiled as he, Lok, Zahlia and Sophie left.

"You know I'll be there." Cherit told her.

Kihanna hugged him gently so she wouldn't crush him with her new strength. _"Multumesc Cherit."_ She told him, releasing him to follow after Dante. She sighed.

"What's wrong?" Danny asked, putting an arm around her shoulders.

_"Amavut doar punea folosite la find un cautator, acum am sa ne obisnuim cu intreaga vampir ideea." _Kihanna told him, leaning aginst him.

"You despise being a vampire?" Viper asked.

_"Eu nu va "T intr- adevat o alegere in aceasta chestiune. Dar acum ca fapta este facut, eu va don't dispretuiesc ceea ce am devenit. Exista si avantaje si dezavantaje cu totul."_ Kihanna explained.

"And pray tell, what are they?" Spike asked.

_"Eu va voi spune cind am figura ca afara."_ Kihanna retorted. Viper and Sasha laughed.

"Guess you got told." Viper grinned.

"Since I'm taking K out, why don't the rest of us go out too?"

"Now that you mention it, I am a little hungry." Jermey replied. The rest followed his agreement with nods.

"Alright, com'on guys. We'll all teach K the ropes while we feed." Danny led them out into the forest. "It's complicated to explain so instead we'll show you. Just watch us closely." He told her.

_"Inainte sa incepem, pot sa merq inapoi la casa asta? Vreau sa fie anumite imi cunosc intr- acolo." _Kihanna asked.

"Sure." Danny replied, raising his voice so the others could hear. "Guys, before we have our fun, K wants to go back to the house where she was bitten. She wants to make sure she knows her way back so she can cast the spell tomorrow."

That's cool, fines and okays were heard as they walked back to them.

"Alright lil K, lead the way." Jermey told her as he stood on her other side. With Danny on one side, Jermey on the other and Spike behind her, Kihanna led the way. A few times Kihanna had to stop and sniff the air to get her bearings. Ten minutes after they started, Kihanna emerged under the very tree she had been turned under.

_"Noi va facem aici. Lasa-ma sa ma asigur am parfum asa ca pot qasi drumul de intoarcere aici fara probleme."_ Kihanna told them, letting go of Danny for the first time and stepping away from the small group. She closed her eyes and lifted her head, breathing in deeply. Once she was sure she had memorized the scent of the place, she resumed her grasp on Danny's hand. _"Multumesce baieti."_

Spike put an arm around her shoulders. "You're part of the family now. We'll do what we can to help you track down your creator."

Viper put an arm around Spike's shoulders. "Ya know, that's the most sensable thing you've said since I've known you. There may be hope for you yet." Kihanna was used to Viper's and Sasha's scents to where she didn't growl or hiss at them. But Viper's closeness made her bare her fangs at her. Viper noticed the movement and backed away. "Sorry lil K."

_"Se va simti bine lui Viper. Acesta va va lua ceva timp inainte de a ma va sint total folosite la tine si Sasha." _Kihanna replied.

"You're not used to being around us?" Sasha asked, walking beside Viper.

_"Ca un um, am fost. Dar acum eu va dau un vampir si aceste instincte sunt dind cu picioarele in."_ Kihanna told her.

The women nodded. "Right. Senses are enhanced when you get turned." Viper said. They looked at Spike when he lifted his head, scenting the air.

"Looks like Spike found something." Danny commented.

"Deer. And a big herd by the smell of it." Spike told them, running in the direction.

"So there's plenty for all. Let's go." Danny was hot on Spikes heels. Kihanna was as close to his heels as she could get without tripping him. Jermey was close to her with Viper and Sasha on his heels. When they got close to the clearing, Spike and Jermey went off the othe right while Sasha and Viper spilt to the right. "You're gonna enjoy this." Danny told her.

Thundering was heard as the herd paniked. Squeals were heard as kills were made. The sweet scent of fresh blood drifted to them. Kihanna lifted her head and sniffed. A purring growl rumbled from her throat as her new instints took over. She wanted it, and she wanted it now. She released Danny's hand.

"Go to it little one." Danny whispered after her, sending a mental call to the others to get out of the clearing, K wanted to feed. He smiled when he heard joyous responses in reply.

Kihanna burst into the clearing at a full run. She stopped long enough to spot the one she wanted. She darted for the neck of the alpha buck, leaping for his neck. He whirled on her, antlers lowered, she leaped up, landing on his back. He reared, squealing in fear and pain as her claws pierced his neck. Her weight on his back made him fall backwards. Kihanna leaped from his back, landing on her feet as the buck was regaining his. He whirled on her again, antlers lowered. This time, Kihanna didn't dodge. Instead, she grabbed for his antlers. Grabbing a little too late, the small points on the tips punctured her sides. She gave a furious snarl and with a mighty heave, flipped the buck onto his back. Her positioning was perfect for as he flipped, she darted in for the kill, sinking her fangs into his neck. The buck gave a cry that became strangled and he flailed wildly. In a matter of minutes it was over and Kihanna dropped the buck.

Sensing it was over, Danny led the rest of the clan back into the clearing.

Spike whistled when he saw the dead buck. "Damn K. That was the herd leader. The strongest of 'em. Even we couldn't take him down. You took him down easy."

"Have fun?" Jermey asked. In reply, Kihanna swept her tongue over her fangs, cleaning them. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Uh, K?" Kihanna looked at Viper.

_"Ce?"_

"Your eyes, they're glowing." Sasha told her, going into her pocket and handing Kihanna a compact. Kihanna filpped it open and looked into the mirror. Sasha was right, they glowed red.

_"Ochii dumneavoastra va don't?" _She asked, handing it back.

"Nope." Danny shook his head, putting her arm around her shoulders. "Com'on guys, let's head home."

"We're just finding out new things about you." Spike grinned from behind her.

_"Eu cred ca ma va mai altfel decit Markus crede." _Kihanna replied.

* * *

Kit: And that was Chapter 3, I'll post chapter 4 when I can. Read and Review please!

Translations

I may be able to track him down - _Am mai fi putut sa il descopar_

Well, I have a little magic capabilites. - _En bine, am o mica minune capacitatea._

With a spell I know, I should be able to track him down. - _Cu a vraja stiu, eu ar tredui sa fie capabila sa il descopar._

After he bit me, I felt the venom from his fangs run its  
course and turn me. - _Dupa ce a cam mine, m-am simtit la veninul de coltii lui sale condusa bineinteles si da- mi._

I am well-tuned to the venom that courses through my veins. - _Eu sint bine-reglate la venin ca cursuri prin venele mele._

I need five candles for the elements: red for fire, blue for  
water, white for air, green for earth, and purple for spirit. - _Am nevoie cinci lumanari pentru elemente: rosu de foc, albastru pentru apa, alba, pentru aer, verde pentru pamantul, si violet pentru spirit._

To get the fullest reaction from the spell, I need to go back  
to the place where he bit me. - _Pentru a obtine cele mai complete reactie din partea vraja am nevoie  
sa se intoarca la locul unde se cam mine._

It should. - _Ar trebui sa.  
_  
If not, at least we tried. - _Daca nu, cel putin am incercat._

Dante. Will you and the team come by tomorrow? - _Dante. va tine si de echipa sa de miine?_

Thanks Cherit. - _Multumesc Cherit_

I had just gotten used to being a seeker, now I have to get  
used to the whole vampire idea. - _Am avut doar punea folosite la fiind un cautator, acum am sa ne obisnuim cu intreaga vampir ideea._

I didn't really have a choice in the matter. - _Eu nu va "T intr-adevar o alegere in aceasta chestiune._

But now that the deed is done, I don't despise what I have  
become. - _Dar acum ca fapta este facut, eu va don' t dispretuiesc ceea ce am devenit._

There are advantages and disadvantages to everything. - _Exista si avantaje si dezavantaje cu totul._

I'll tell you when I figure that out. - _Eu va voi spune cind am figura ca afara._

Before we start, can I go back to that house? - _Inainte sa incepem, pot sa merg inapoi la casa asta?_

I want to be certain I know my way there. -_ Vreau sa fie anumite imi cunosc intr-acolo._

We're here. - _Noi va facem aici._

Let me make sure I have the scent so I can find my way  
back here without trouble. - _Lasa-ma sa ma asigur am parfum asa ca pot gasi drumul de intoarcere aici fara probleme._

Thanks guys. - _multumesc baieti._

It's alright Viper. - _Se va simti bine lui Viper._

It's going to take some time before I'm totally used to you  
and Sasha . - _Acesta va va lua ceva timp inainte de a ma va sint total folosite la tine si sasha._

As a human, I was. - _Ca un om, am fost._

But now I'm a vampire and these instincts are kicking in. - _Dar acum eu va dau un vampir si aceste instincte sunt dind cu picioarele in._

What? - _Ce?_

Your eyes don't? - _Ochii dumneavoastra va don' t?_

I think I'm more different than Markus thinks. - _Eu cred ca ma va mai altfel decit markus crede._


	4. Preparing

Kit: Here's Chapter 4. Thanks to Evil Tree for reviewing! As a reply to your review, I got the idea for the first chapter from a friend's fic titled Will You Love a Vampire? by Reborn Dog Demon Girl. I got the overall idea from her. It's also a Huntik fic. If you liked mine, check hers out. :bows: thank you

* * *

Preparing

The next day, Kihanna was woken from her rest by her phone vibrating on the nightstand. She sat up and looked at her phone. It was a text.

-_Morning_

_Dante & team_

She smiled as she tapped out a return message.

-_Mornin'_

_Lil K_

-_How did it go last night?_

_Dante & team_

_-It went okay. I found out something else about me._

_-What is it?_

_-My eyes glow red when I feed._

_-Really?_

_-Yeah. Are you guys going to be here tonight?_

_-I told you we wouldn't miss it._

_-No mission today?_

_-Don't jinx it K. _

_-haha._

_-But that doesn't mean Guggenheim won't contact us today._

_-What if he does?_

_-Like I said, don't jinx it._

Kihanna heard movement in the rest of the house as Spike popped his head in the door. The whole clan lived in the house. Kihanna had chosen a bedroom close to Danny's. Danny was on her right and Spike was on her left while Jermey, Raptor, and Remy were across the hall. The females were further down the hall.

"Hey, I thought I sensed you were awake." He sat on the end of her bed.

_"Mornin' Spike."_ She held up her phone. _"Dante and the team were telling me morning."_

"Tell them I said hi."

_-Spike says hi._

_-HI SPIKE!_

Laughing, Kihanna held up the phone so he could see. He laughed. Spike peered over her shoulder so he could see as she replied.

_-Lol. You guys must like Spike._

_-We do._

_-Why's that?_

_-Because he seems as childish as you._

_-Dante!_

_-Well you wanted to know. _

_-Next time I see you, you die j/k_

_-If you don't mind going through Metagolem first._

_"He's teasing me."_ Kihanna told him.

_-Do you think he can go through the Twins?_

"The Twins?" Spike asked.

Kihanna nodded and lifted up the double dragon head amulet from around her neck to show him. _"Yes. I hold a rare titan, the dragon twins Dragiel and Draconis."_

_-How about Metagolem and Caliaban?_

_-Dragiel and Draconis are as powerful as the legendary titans._

_-Really?_

_-Don't tell me you didn't know._

_-The Twins are a mystery to the Holotome._

Kihanna's eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Spike asked.

_"The Holotome knows nothing about the Twins."_ Kihanna told him.

"You're kidding. I thought the Holotome knew everything about every titan."

_"Obviously not."_ Kihanna replied as her fingers skimmed across the keypad.

_-You're joking._

_-Wish I was._

_-I thought the Holotome knew everything about every titan?_

_-That's what I thought, but nothings perfect._

They heard movement next door. Kihanna ducked her head in embarrassment. _"I think we woke Danny with our laughter."_

"Ah, he'll be okay. He needed to get up anyway." Spike replied.

-_I hear everyone moving around so I think it's time I get up as well. I'll see you guys later._

_-Is there anything you need us to bring for tonight?_

_-You know that tape I made?_

_-Yes._

_-Bring it. I'm going to need it for the spell tonight. I can probably get everything else here or close to here anyway._

_-Alright. Speak of the devil._

_-What?_

_-I told you not to jinx it K. _

Kihanna rolled her eyes.

_-Guggenheim?_

_-Yep. Don't worry, he wants to check in on the last mission we did._

_-So you'll be here tonight?_

_-Definetly. We'll see you later._

_-Later guys._

_-Have fun K! _Kihanna flipped the phone shut and got out of bed, going to the walk-in closet. When they had returned to the clan safe house, Viper had taken her shopping for clothes. Of course Danny and Spike tagged along, Danny because he didn't have a choice and Spike because he wanted to. She picked out a black t-shirt with a pair of black jeans. She picked up a pair of black combat boots she had fallen in love with during their shopping spree. She picked up her hairbrush and ran it through her raven hair as she emerged from the closet. She looked up to see Spike staring at her. Her hand stilled as she stared back.

_"What?"_

_"Black actually looks good on you."_

Kihanna went to the full-length mirror on the door and looked at herself. _"Really? You think so?"_

"I'm not lying Lil K. Vampires can't lie when they speak the ancient language." Spike told her.

_"We can't?" _He shook his head. She grinned at him. _"Try it."_ She challenged. Spike opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He put his hands to his neck like he was choaking. He closed his mouth.

"We can't."

_"What did you try to say?"_ Kihanna picked up a red headband and affixed to her hair.

"You were ugly. The language wouldn't let me say it. I felt like my voice was gone and I was choaking."

_"So you think I'm not ugly?"_

"You're actually very pretty."

_"Prettier than Viper, Sasha, Sawyer, Pheonix, and Queenie?"_

"I'm not one to judge females."

_"Spike!"_ She punched his shoulder.

"Alright, alright! You ARE prettier than Pheonix and Queenie." He chuckled.

_"What about Viper, Sasha and Sawyer?"_

"I don't know yet."

_"I guess two out of three isn't bad."_

"Actually, you're prettier than Viper, but don't tell her I said that." Came a voice from the door. Kihanna and Spike looked toward the door where Remy stood, leaning against the doorframe.

_"I thought you liked Viper."_ Kihanna asked.

"I do. But you're prettier." He replied. "How was your first night here?"

_"You know this isn't my first night."_

"As a human, no. But as a vampire, yes." The side of Remy's mouth lifted in that crooked grin of his.

Kihanna gently pushed him as she and Spike left her room. _"Smartass." _

Remy chuckled as he followed them downstairs. "If you think I'm a smartass now, just wait until tonight."

_"Oh god."_ Kihanna groaned as they entered the living room. Jermey and Viper looked up from where they were watching tv on the couch.

"What?" Viper asked.

_"Remy said he's only getting started."_

"On what?" Jermey asked.

"Being a smartass." Spike replied, grinning.

"Luv, he's _always_ a smartass." Viper replied, laughing.

"Do you have what you need for the spell tonight?" Jermey asked.

_"I should just need five candles, one for each of the elements. Dante said that him and the team would be here tonight and would bring the tape I need."_ Kihanna replied.

"Do you need something to play the tape on?" Sasha asked, comming in the room from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn.

_"Yeah."_ Kihanna replied then took a second glance at the bowl of popcorn when her nose twitched. _"Popcorn?" _

They all grinned at her confused look.

"You don't think we would tell you everything about us, did you dear?" Sawyer grinned, winking at her.

"Drinking blood is our main source of food. We eat human food as a snack. We still eat a bowl of popcorn when we watch a movie, we all go trick or treating on halloween," Sasha grinned.

"We still eat chips and stuff during a game, and we still roash marshamallows for smores on warm summer nights around a campfire." Spike finished.

"The only real differences between us and them is that we're stronger,faster, more durable," Jermey explained.

_"Durable?"_ Kihanna asked.

"In means we can get hit by a tractor trailor and not feel a thing." Danny answered, comming up behind her. "But that doesn't mean you go ahead and try it."

"'Cause Spike beat you to it." Remy commented as he and Spike went into the next room. Kihanna knew they were going to play the xbox.

"And we're nocturnal." Jermey finished.

_"So vampires arn't as bad as humans think we are?"_ Kihanna asked

"Nope. And the elders like to keep it that way." Danny replied

_"Why?"_

"We're not sure. You're gonna have to ask one of them next time you see them." Sawyer replied. Kihanna went into the kitchen. She wanted something sweet. She searched the cabinets, nothing, so she checked the freezer. Jackpot! A container or two of ice cream, freezer pops, and a box of her favorite, the variety pack of chocolate covered drumsticks! She went into the box and withdrew a chocolate covered mint ice cream drumstick. Unwrapping it, Kihanna happily bit into the chocolate covering as she went into the room where Remy and Spike was. She plopped down next to Spike and watched as they played Halo.

"I see you found the ice cream." Remy commented from Spike's other side.

_"I lay claim to the mint ice cream drumsticks."_ Kihanna declared, happily licking the minty center.

"Knock yourself out. Not many of us like the mint flavor." Remy told her.

_"Goody, more for me then."_ She retorted. She finished her ice cream cone and waited to join in.

"You know how to play Halo?" Remy asked as Spike handed her a control.

_"Uh yeah."_ Kihanna replied in a duh tone. _"And if you think kicking Spikes butt in something, you really haven't tried to beat me."_

"Is that a challenge?" Remy asked. In reply, Kihanna put the game into hitman mode.

_"You get ten kills on me before I get fifty on you, I'll admit defeat."_ Kihanna replied with a wicked grin.

"You're on!" Remy growled.

"I'll tell you now cuz, Kihanna's record is undefeated. So there's like a 2 percent chance that you can beat her." Danny told him, sitting next to Kihanna.

"Well she hasn't played me." Remy growled as he walked into a trap and got blown up, scoring a point for Kihanna.

"You're not supposed to blow yourself up!" Spike grinned, snickering.

_"You walked right into that one."_ Kihanna laughed as she sniped him again.

All too soon, Kihanna had scored her required list of kills which ranged from sniper to incapitation to booby traps.

Kihanna sat back against her beanbag, a victorious smile on her face. Remy looked steamed. He had only gotten 3 hits on her. _"Good thing we didn't bet, otherwise you'd lose some major money."_ Her head turned as two others were exchanging money. It was Viper and Danny. _"Don't tell me you two bet on us."_

"You bet we did, best bet I ever made." Danny grinned, happily pocketing the money.

The rest of the night until the midnight hour, Kihanna played the xbox some more. Remy had demanded a rematch. She ended up beating him eight out of ten times.

On the tenth beating. Kihanna put down the controller. _"Alright Remy, that's enough. I need to get ready for tonight."_ She told him, getting up from her seat. Spike followed her up to her room and sat down on her bed as she went into her closet. She browsed through her attire that she and Viper had chosen. She picked out her outfit she had chosen for when she cast spells: a black shirt that showed her midrif and had sleaves that flared out from around her wrists and a black skirt that hugged her thighs then flared out around her ankles. Putting these on, she strod out to show Spike.

_"Well?"_ She asked holding one hand above her head and putting the other on her hip.

"Damn." He managed in a whisper. Kihanna grinned and went back to find the rest of the outfit. Looking in a couple drawers, she located her gloves. Searching her hangers, she found her satin cloak. She stepped out of the closet into Spike's view. He stood, and taking her hand, kissed it.

"I am enchanted my queen." He smiled up at her.

"You look good kid." Commented a voice from the door. Kihanna's head jerked up and Spike darted back to the bed. They both looked over at Danny who was grinning from ear to ear. He came over and sat on the bed next to Spike, gently nudging the other boy with his shoulder. "I saw that."

"Goody for you." Spike growled, smiling.

Danny examined her new outfit. "I'm not lyin'. It looks good." He told her.

_"Thank you."_

"Your mortal friends are here." Remy poked his head in her doorway. His head dissappeared only to reappear to acess her outfit. He whistled. "You look hot K."

_"Thanks Remy."_ Kihanna replied, ducking her head a bit. _"Tell 'em I'll be down in a bit, then we'll be ready to go." _Kihanna looked at herself in the mirror. _"Do I really?" _She asked doubtfully.

Danny came up beside her and hugged her shoulders. "Really, you do." He replied. He held up a brown leather sachel. "I've got your candles. And I should warn you it's misting outside."

_"It is? That's good, then. The water element is present."_ Kihanna replied as she took off the satin cloak and wrapped it up, putting it in the sachel. She dug a different cloak out of her closet and her favorite titan out of her bedside drawer, pocketing it in the jacket. _"I'm ready. Let's go."_

"What about the fire element?" Spike asked as they followed her downstairs.

Kihanna held up the amulet she had grabbed. _"That's what the boys are for."_ She grinned as they walked into the living room. They all looked up as she walked into the room and took in her outfit. Lok's eyes turned into saucers, Dante's jaw dropped, Sophie grinned, and Kihanna didn't know if Zhalia looked envious or what. It was hard to tell with her.

Cherit flew to her shoulder. "You look good lass." He told her.

_"Thanks Cherit."_ She stared back at her spellbound human friends for a minute. _"Watch your ears."_ She told Cherit. Cherit stuck his fingers in his ears as Kihanna put two fingers in her mouth and emitted a shirll whistle that made her teammates blink. _"If you guys are done staring. We're wasting moonlight."_ She told them, flipping her jacket around her shoulders.

* * *

Translations

Mornin' Spike - Dimineata va "Spike.

Dante and the team were telling me morning. - Dante si echipa s-au spus dimineata.

Yes.- Da.

I hold a rare titan, the dragon twins Dragiel and Draconis. - Eu detin o rara Titan, gemenii Dragiel si Draconis.

The Holotome knows nothing about the Twins. - La holotome nu stie nimic despre gemeni.

Obviously not. - Evident, nu.

I think we woke Danny with our laughter. - Cred ca ne-am trezit cu Danny nostru risul.

What? - Ce?

Black actually looks good one you. - negru de fapt e frumoasa pe tine.

Really? - Intr-adevar?

You think so? - Crezi ca asa?

We can't? - Putem sa vu "t?

Try it. - Incercam sa.

What did you try to say? - Ce ati incercat sa spun?

So you think I'm not ugly? - Deci, crezi ca eu va dau nu urat?

Prettier than Viper, Sasha, Sawyer, Pheonix, and Queenie? - draguta decit Viper, Sasha, Sawyer, Pheonix, si Queenie?

Spike! - Spike!

What about Viper, Sasha, and Sawyer? - Ce-i cu Viper, Sasha, si Sawyer?

I guess two out of three isn't bad. - Cred ca doua din trei nu va "T rau.

I thought you liked Viper. - Am crezut ca ai placut Viper.

You know this isn't my first night. - Stii ca nu va "T primul meu noaptea.

smartass. - smartass.

Oh,god. - Oh, Doamne.

Remy said he's only getting started. - remy spune ca va e doar obtinerea inceput.

I should just need five candles, one for each of the elements. - Eu ar trebui sa nevoie doar cinci lumanari, unul pentru fiecare dintre aceste elemente.

Dante said that him and the team would be here tonight and would bring the tape I need. - Dante spune ca el si echipa va fi aici asta-seara si ar aduce caseta am nevoie.

Yeah. - Da.

popcorn? - Porumb pentru floricele?

Durable? - durabil?

so vampires arn't as bad as humans think we are? - vampirii asa mare va "T atat de rau ca oamenii cred ca sintem?

Why? - De ce?

I lay claim to the mint ince cream drumsticks. - Am sa pretinda de menta inghetata pui.

Goody, more for me then. - proasta, mai mult pentru mine atunci.

Uh Yeah. - Pai, da.

And if you think beating spike's butt is something, you really haven't tried to beat me. - Si daca crezi ca bataie Spike va fund lui este ceva, ai fost cu adevarat Haven va "T au incercat sa ma bata.

You get ten kills on me before I get fifty on you, I'll admit defeat. - Veti primi zece omoara pe mine inainte sa ajung cincizeci pe tine, eu va voi recunoaste infringerea.

you walked right into that one. - Iti intra direct in care unul.

Good thing we didn't bet, otherwise you'd lose some major money. - Bine ca nu va "T pariu, altfel te va ar pierde niste bani majore.

Don't tell me you two bet on us. - Va don' t-mi spui tu doua pariu pe noi.

Alright Remy, that's enough. I need to get ready for tonight. - Bine Remy, ca va ajunge. Am nevioe sa se pregateasca pentru asta-seara

Well? - Bine?

Thank you. - Va mulumesc.

It is? That's good, then. The water element is present. - Ca ea? Ca va e bine atunci. Apa este elementul prezente.

I'm ready. Let's go. - Eu va sint gata. Va las sa mergem.

That's what the boys are for. - Ca va e ce baietii sint pentru.

Thanks Cherit. - Multumesc Cherit.

Watch your ears. - Ceasul urechi.

If you guys are done staring. We're wasting moonlight. - Te- ai baieti au adoptat uitandu-se. Ne va pierdem razele lunii.


	5. Message from the desk of Kit

For those of you who don't check my profile for updates, I'll post them in this Author's Note which will be attached with every fic I have.

* * *

Due to lack of inspiration, I am discontinuing these fics listed below. Anyone who is interested may adopt these ideas and use them. Just message me first.

Heritage - Final Fantasy 7 Crisis Core - Genesis/OFC - Kit is the only female cadet at the Academy. When Hojo's new Crimson Mako causes her families heritage to activate, Kit is sent on the adventure of her life. Follow her journey.

The Vampyric Adventures of Kihanna - Huntik: Secrets & Seekers - Kihanna is turned and seaks out her friends for help. Journey with her as they track her convertor across the globe.

Chronicles of Riddick: Viper's Story - Pitch Black/ Riddick - Toombs/OFC - I'm at it again! After watching Chronicles of Riddick nonstop one weekend, I came to like one character and decided to give the poor guy some love. Read what happens when my girl meets him at Crematoria.

Skyriders - Beyblade - Enrique/ OFC - A new blading team enters the European Grand Prix. Follow them as they try to reach their goal as Champions while at the same time, battling an evil force in the world of bitbeasts.

Sugar & Spice - Vocaloids - According to SPICE!, Len Kagamine was the playboy of the Vocaloids. What happens when a new girl moves in next door and proves a match for him. Will destiny bring these two together?

* * *

There are two I may discontinue or rewrite

Wolves of the Uchihas - Naruto - Kakashi/OFC/Deidara - While searching for her cousin, Kisara realizes she has a problem: she's falling in love with two guys! Oh,boy. With her other cousin watching her back and Orochimaru after her Genkei Kekki, will she make the right choice? Read to find out!

Midnight Flames - Kingdom Hearts - Axel/OFC - Something happened when Kit had been chatting with her online friends. Now she's in this world, a world she could have sworn was just a game. Follow her as she makes her first friends and enemies within the Organization and discovers a secret.

* * *

I have decided to rewrite Yin and Yang, my Xialon Showdown fic since it seems a bit marysueish to me.

* * *

I will not post another chapter of my Hellsing fic, Ace in the Wings, until I get at least 5 reviews as the next chapter is a lemon and my overall first. five reviews will give me enough encouragement to upload it.

* * *

As for my Drabbles of a Midgarian Authoress, I think I'll turn that into an upload point for a couple single chapter deals I have that range throughout my files and I just want to get them off my computer. If you like the ideas in each chapter and you want to turn them into actual fics, go ahead, just message me first.

* * *

On a side note, I'm not quite sure what to do with Strength Within, as somehow, between the transfer from my laptop to my older desktop, the original file got lost. If someone wants to pick up the idea, drop me a line.

* * *

And lastly, I have another Hellsing fic I am almost done with titled Project Combination Safeguard and I am requesting help with the final chapters as they include big fights. I would like someone who is familiar enough with Alucard and the Hellsing Ultimate 'verse and knows how to script fights to give me a hand.

* * *

Well, that's it for my announcement. I know several of you actually liked a fic or two and I am deeply sorry to dissappoint you with this piece of news. Be assured though, I will keep the files to these stories on my computer, rereading them from time to time, and if I actually do get my inspiration back where I can rewrite them better than ever and actually finish, all of you will be the first ones to know.


End file.
